dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Fukuhara
Karen Fukuhara portrayed Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana in Suicide Squad. Significant roles *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana in Suicide Squad (2016) Quotes *"She has morals and codes. She's can also slice through hundreds of people without taking a breath." *"She's very loyal to Amanda Waller and Rick Flag. She works under them and keeps a rowdy bunch in line. She's a protector and a fierce warrior." *"She has her husband's soul in her sword and I got to talk to Maseo throughout the film and yes, of course that's in the film, but you'll have to wait and see how much of the plays into the movie." *"Her samurai spirit is something I've been watching and learning about. I felt like I knew Katana as soon as I read the comic." *"Her journey is trying to find people she can trust. She starts off a lone wolf, but by the end of the movie she's really become part of a family." *"As a first-generation Japanese American, I've always wanted to play a samurai warrior like my ''Suicide Squad character, Katana. Samurai are almost always male, so growing up in America I had a hard time figuring out role models. Katana and I may not have the same personality, but coming from the same cultural upbringing, we share core values. In Japanese culture there's this idea of putting others before yourself, but I've also never wanted to let myself down. Someone recently told me how refreshing it is to see an Asian woman as a superhero. That stuck with me. Stand up for yourself and what you love." *"''The wrap gift was his fun way of getting back at all of us. I wanted to keep everything." *"My manager got me the first audition, which was a little bit of sports fighting, martial arts and acting. It was taped. With the second audition, David was in the room. They were very secretive with the script so I didn't read anything that was from the original script. I don't know what it was from. I remember the room wasn't very big, and they had big photo lights on either side of me. During my sword-fighting portion of the audition, I tried to calculate my arm's length and the sword's length so I wouldn't hit those things. But it was cutting it really close, and when you're in the zone, you can't really be careful because you're going all out. I hit one of the lights, and I remember hearing the casting director and David gasp. But I just kept going with it, and I think that's what David liked, that I didn't stop in the middle." *"I'd like to explore where she's from, what kind of training she comes from - if she gets a stand-alone movie that would be awesome." *"There's so much story from the point of her husband's death to her story leading up to Suicide Squad – that's something that I'd love to show on the screen." Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Suicide Squad cast